La Otra
La Otra is a region of the Chungganation. It is the last region founded before Amoro and is the largest region by population. It has a population of around 300 million at the 2015 census. Most of the region speak English, but also Chungganese and some other dialects known to the region. The capital of the region is Paris named after the real-world city of the same name, which is also the largest city of the region by population, with over 11.5 million residents. La Otra leads the Chungganation in the tech sector, with over 10% of its employees working in the said industry. History Founding (1738) The region of La Otra was founded by the Juampingeans on June 7, 1738 as a celebration of Juamping's victory in the conquest of the Spaniards. It was then approved the next day by then-king Justin Francisco on June 8, 1738, when a few hours after its signing the city of Francisco was created and was made the capital. On May 22, 1740 the city of Vero was founded in honor of the most important person in the making of La Otra; Veronico Asquer. The Chungga Empire Act 9746 (signed January 19, 1745) permitted the split of the newly-founded city into two, due to requests of using the last name of the founder, therefore having two cities named Vero and Asquer. Second Julgat-Jeserika War (1743-1760) The seventeen-year conflict between the two states, called the Second Julgat-Jeserika war, sparked up five years after La Otra's founding. The war was due to revenge of the Jeserikans due to the Chungga Empire's victory in the preceding conflict. The new region's role was very important in the conflict, and so most tension happened in La Otra. An estimated 30,000,000 people died in the decade-long conflict, making it the bloodiest conflict in the century. La Otra officially went to war on December 1, 1745 as an acceptance of the call to fight for the empire, since the region is close to the Jeserika Empire at the time. The region served as a shelter for the troops, and as well as weaponry, and food and drink supplies. The region furiously fought the enemy empire, since the Chungga Empire's glory is at stake for the ongoing war since the empire won in the preceding war. As the tension escalated between the two empires, the Jeserikans made a consensus to just give up instead because of the Chungga Empire is too overpowered for them. Until then, the Jeserikans had a bad impression to the Chungganese people, though a city named Rabelas was founded on August 28, 1761, but split later on to another city called Chinose, on March 17, 1763. Equality Policy and Martial Law (1789-1915, 1920-1972) The then-king Alaric Conlu signed a law regarding high migration from the region due to its dense population, called the Equality Policy, or the CA 6108, signed June 30, 1789. Two weeks later, the city of Francisco was split to a city of the same name, and a new city called Paris, on July 14 1789, while the French Revolution has started. It is unknown to historians if Paris was created due to the revolution, or the revolution was caused by Paris, or is it just all a coincidence. The equality policy went full effect in 1792, meaning that the population should decrease by the same number for every year, to prevent irregularities. Modern Era (1960-2016) See also Category:Chungganation Category:La Otra Category:Chungga Empire